The Love Between Us
by Haruruu123Jackson
Summary: Don't follow the category, please. DLDR!


**This is different story from When I being Your Wings. But this story use the same name of character.**

* * *

'ugh.. I didn't pass the test again' i thought and sighed.

"Akutagawa Harumi" The teacher called so my friend who check my test told my score.

"5, sir!" The one check my test said.

"yay! " I said in hyper voice. Well.. My friend always think I'm CRAZY. But.. I doing this to hide my emotion.. Everyone success was start from failed right?

I just.. Don't want people think I'm sad because of my score. And i'm sure.. No one cares.

"Akutagawa! You didn't past this test again? You know what? Every class the one who didn't pass the test for 3 time. Didn't do homework. I kick them out of the class" The teacher said.

I just nodded with out showing sad,scared or something emotion, just smile brightly.

"you have to make 300 of questions about class 9 material, okay? "

"only 300?" I asked.

"WHAT?! 300? ONLY?! " Reiji yelled.

"yeah, only, why? " I asked back.

"our class monitor bro! Don't underestimate her" said Hendy kiddingly.  
Riing... Riing..  
And the bell rang to tell it's time for break time.  
"Okay, you all can have the break time" the teacher said. And I walked to my cousin, Vina.  
Well.. I have a friend name Jolin before, but because of some reason we didn't talk much now. Everyone think I was avoiding her or something. But I just don't care. Now I often alone or with my cousin, Vina and two of my friend Delia and Henny.. Sometimes I went to BuiHui.

"hey,Vin! Let's go!" I called.  
"Okay, hey! Naftali do you want to come along? " Vina asked.

"sure"  
So three of us go to the canteen. And at the way we go to the canteen, I saw a guy with a glasses and using our highschool uniform. Thought, I'm only junior highschool. I saw the guy was with his cousin that grade two, and the guy is with one of his friend, if I didn't get wrong, his friend name is, Ferry? Fury? Oh.. Larry. I looked at him, and my face start beat up, my heart jump faster.

"is not that is your Mr. Z? " Vina whisper to me. My face get more redder.  
"S-shut up"i shuttered.

"Eh? Isn't that Kazuto -senpai?" Naftali asked. Of course, she don't know I was having crush on that Igarashi Kazuto.

"Umm.. Yeah, why? " I said.

"don't you think he is handsome? " one of a grade one said.

I look at the girl, the girl was looking at Kazuto.  
"yeah! I know you like Kazuto-Senpai" friend of the girl said.  
I feel my stomach butterfly. Ugh.. What's wrong with me? I'm not his girlfriend.. But.. That girl.. Is really cute and pretty than me. But.. Somehow.. I think she was like a crazy fans girl, and arrogant.

I was pass The girl with Vina and the others, then, Kazuto was in front of me, I was about walk pass him, when I pass him, I feel my wrist grab by someone. My eyes widened. The others was shocked too.

"who the f***-" I said while I turn around and saw Kazuto grabbed my hand, before I can finish my word. My eyes widened.

"I think I have told you not to say something bad word right? And, don't be such tomboy. " he said. And I look at him.

I saw the girl that like him, was behind him about 2 meter. She was sending me deathglare.

"what do you need, Kazuto-Senpai? " I asked.

"well, our headmaster want to see you so yeah" Kazuto said.

"Ehem Ehem " my friend 'Ehem'me, I confused.

"what?" I asked.

"forget it, it's hard to explain to innocent girl, let's go" Vina said and leave with the other.

"hey! B-but.. Ugh.. " they leave me with Kazuto-Senpai.

"Ehem! " now this time was Kazuto young brother.

"what? " I asked once again.

"and you two should get a room! " I heard my friends yelled at me from behind, I look at them and asked "huh? For what? What room? " I asked again.

They sighed and really leave me.  
"you really stupid hm? " Kazuto said to me.

"huh? What did I do? I didn't do anything! Why said I'm stupid?" I asked. I was really confused.

"Niisan, I guess you should realease your girlfriend wrist now" His cousin said.

"yeah, Kazuto, your brother right, we should get going not for you two lovey dovey" Larry said.

"what do you two mean? " I asked. I really confused what they mean.

I look at my wrist, it was hold by Kazuto, I blushed. And he realease my hand. I can just feel the girl behind him was deathglare at me.

"btw.. Why would highschool headmaster want to meet me? " I asked.

"for some contest I guess, it's between school to school and it was contest language of English and Chinese " Kazuto explain.

"oh.. Let's go then" I said.  
And three of us went to highschool headmaster office.

"huh? What? " I asked to the headmaster after he explain everything.

"you hear me, we going to have a contest between school to school of English and Chinese language " he said.

"so? Why I'm here? "I asked.

"idiot" I heard Kazuto mumbled to me.

"oh god.. You are going to enter the contest too! I heard from Kazuto your Chinese was really great" the headmaster said.  
I look at Kazuto and give him a face that write 'what the f*** are you saying? '

He just give me a poker face.  
I sighed. "fine, when the contest will be hold? " I asked.

"next Thursday " the headmaster said.  
"fine" I said.  
"you two should go to the room beside of Harumi class, so the two of you can study for that!" the headmaster said.

"what? Only two of us? " I asked.  
The headmaster nodded.  
I tried hard for not blushing, and I know my heart was happy just now. I love my life now ≧∇≦.

So after that both of us leave the headmaster office and went to library to get some book.

"why you said to headmaster that I can Chinese? " I asked him.

"you said you study Chinese before you enter school, so I think your Chinese was really great, and you even clever than our Chinese teacher" he explain.

"your Chinese teacher is teaching the students mistake, okay? " I said.

"I guess so" he answer. We went to downstairs of junior highschool place, down there have library and computer lab.

We open the door to went to downstairs. When I open it, it was so dark.

"why it's so dark? " I asked while my hand start shaking. Well.. I really scared in darkness.

"can you go just by yourself, and get some book? " I asked while my face getting pale.

"why? " he asked while looking nat me with an confused face.

"it's kind of.. " I mumbled.

"kind of what? Why your face getting pale" Kazuto asked.

"it's kind of scary! " I said.

Kazuto look at me and laughed. I look at him irritately.  
"come on" Kazuto said.  
"B-but.." before I can finish my word, he pull my wrist and went to downstairs.  
"shut up and follow me, I protect you" said Kazuto.

My face started heat up.  
"have you get the key? " I asked him.

"yeah" he answer and nodded.  
"it's so dark.. " I said and hold his hand even tight.  
"don't worry" he said.

I can feel my heart get warm. When I was with him, I feel safe. When I was with the other, I feel like.. The opposite of safe.

I smiled.

"now we here" he said.

I wake up from my daydreaming. I look up and saw a lot of book.  
"ugh.. That much? Are you sure, if there have some Chinese book? " I asked.

"start searching" Kazuto said.  
I walk to the locker and searching Chinese book. Suddenly the girl that like Kazuto come to my mind.

'she is so cute.. And pretty.. I'm not perfect just like she is.. I'm also get the lower rank in class.. There's no way I can be with Kazuto.. Look at him, handsome, smart, and talented. Me? Ugly, uncute, stupid and don't have any talent, Why would I live? Live in this painful? Not just Love.. but study.. Friendship.. Family..' I thought, I didn't realized my tears fall from my eyes and roll down.

"hey! What's happened?! Why you crying!?" I heard Kazuto yelling at me. I turn to him.

"hey! " he yelled once again.  
Then I feel my tears drop to my hand. I look at my hand, where's this water come from? Is it rain? I turn my head to the window. I saw my face.. My tears falling down. My eyes widened. I start wiping it away. But it start falling more. I start sobbing and sniffing. I don't know why, but I really want to cry.

Then, I feel a warm big hand wrapped around me. It's Kazuto, he hug me, it's warm.

I just crying louder.  
"just crying all out, after that, we studied" he said.

After 10 minute I crying, without us realized the girl that like him is coming to the library.

"Eek! What you two doing?! " the girl yelped. Both of us turn to her.  
"n-nothing" I said and quickly wiped my tears gone.

"oh.. "the girl mumbled.  
"Kazuto-senpai can I talk to you? " the girl continue.  
Kazuto nodded. I was about to leave so said to Kazuto "Kazuto-Senpai, I go to the multimedia room beside of my class first"

"hey! Wait!" I heard Kazuto yelled. But I ignored it and run off.  
It hurt.. My heart is hurt damn much..

I went to the multimedia room, when I was pass my my classroom. They suddenly yelled.  
"HEY! HARUMI! I KNOW WHO YOU LIKE NOW! " they all yelled. I look at them confusedly.

"That's mean, we all already know who is Mr. Y! "they yelled once again.  
"who? " I asked. While I entered the class.

"it's Igarashi Kazuto! " they yelled.  
My eyes widened and tried to pretend. But before I can pretend Daisuke spoked "like what I guess, you like my Mom's friend son, Igarashi Kazuto"

And then Valantine said "well, sorry that I already know it before you guys"

"you don't have to pretend, Kelvyn, Dento , Vina, Delia, BuiHui,Jolin, and Vivian already told us" Renvy said. I sent my deathglare to that seven person.

"ugh.. Fine, I like Kazuto-Senpai, but please!don't tell anyone! " I yelled.

They look at me and smile "that what friends for right? "  
I smile to them.  
"I have to leave just now.. I have to go to the multimedia and start study for contest" I said and leave. Went to beside my class and open it. After I open it I turn on the account.  
And I start study. Until Kazuto enter the room. And then, he sit beside me. But I didn't talk anything, just study.

*later when school ended*  
I walk and walk then, a gang of highschool block my way.

"hey, can you help us? " one of them said.  
"maybe.. If I can, I can help, if can't, I can't help" I said.  
Then, they drag me to nowhere. It was at a club room. It all dark.  
"why you taking me here? " I asked.  
"I heard from my sister, you are trying to get the guy she like doesn't it? " a girl said that I supposed the leader I read the metal of her. 'May'  
"who? " I asked.  
"you like Kazuto-Senpai right?!" the girl like Kazuto-Senpai before came out and yelled at me.

"calm down Rose"May said to her sister.  
"what? I.. " I speechless.  
"this is yours right? " May asked while show Me one of my draw.. That draw..  
"yes" I answer.  
"what a beautiful draw.. But.. "

 **SPLASH!**  
My eyes widened. She.. Tear.. My draw.. My heart now was really hurt..  
"tell me! Do you like him? " Rose asked.  
I silence.  
She get one of my draw and  
 **SPLASH!**  
She tear it again. My draw..  
My heart was really hurt.  
And then, she get one again and tear it on my face.  
And then she get all my drawing tools and broke it all. My eyes widened. Iwas shocked.  
"what do you want? " I asked.  
"I want to know you like him or not? And.. Start leave him alone,don't talk to him, delete all his contact from your social media" Rose said.  
"..." I stay my silence.

She then get one of my draw. I look at the draw, no.. Not that.. That's the only draw he want me to help him.. I can't lose this draw..  
"agree or not? " May asked.

I stay silence.  
I saw Rose was about to tear it. Before she tear it I yelled.  
"YES! I LIKE HIM! NO, I LOVE HIM! PLEASE DON'T TEAR THAT DRAW! THAT'S THE ONLY THING I HAVE! AND I WILL LEAVE HIM I WILL AVOID HIM! DELETE HIS CONTACT FROM ALL MY SOCIAL MEDIA!" i yelled. Then, Rose was about to slapped my face. Before she can someone grabbed her hand. I was closing my eyes tightly, my tears already fall down.

"don't you dare you touch her with your dirty hand" I heard a familiar voice, I opened my eyes and saw Kazuto.

"K-kazuto-Senpai " I shuttered and sniff.

"I think I already told I have fall for someone " I heard Kazuto yelled at Rose. My eyes widened. My heart getting more hurt.

"I thought you already dating my sister? " May said.

"I don't even know her" Kazuto said.

I look at the ground and sniff silently.  
"I'm sorry, Harumi, I guess I'm going to make my sister regret it" may said and drag rose away.

So they leave us alone. I was run off and was about to pass Kazuto. I feel a hand grab my wrist.  
"let go" I said.

"is it true? " he asked. I turn to him with me sad face.  
"yes, and I know you don't like me back, so please, let go" I said.  
He then hug me and make my eyes widened.  
"are you stupid?! Who said I don't like you back?! " he yelled.

"LET GO! I KNOW YOU ALREADY LIKE SOMEONE! " I yelled.

"THE ONE I LOVE IS YOU!" he yelled and make me shocked. I turn to him, he slowly place his lips to my lips. I slowly deep to the kiss.

After that we broke the kiss.  
"will you be my girlfriend? " he asked. "yes! " I said and hug him.

After that confession. the whole school already know who is Mr. X and Rose already apologise,i just said it's okay. And me and Kazuto also get the first rank of contest. For such a long time I didn't drawing.. My drawing tools is all gone now..

And the day past by day. Until at 11 January. The day was my birthday. I was walk to the school. I really come late at school today. Then, I sighed. When I was enter my class room.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AKUTAGAWA HARUMI!" all the people in the classroom yelled. I saw all the people.. But.. There don't have any sign of Kazuto.  
I feel so sad.  
"Happy.. Birthday to you" I heard a voice that so familiar. Kazuto! He came out from all the people while holding a big cake. I was shocked also happy. My joyed tears started fall down. They all sang along Happy Birthday song to me.  
After I make a wish , Kazuto get a cream from the cake and make it to my face.  
"KAZUTO! " I yelled.  
Then we start the party, and eating the cake together. After the party finish. Kazuto come to me and kiss me on the forehead. I blush.  
He give me a big of gift.  
I asked "what's this? "  
"gift of course"  
"can I open it? "

"sure" he answer. When I opened the gift I was shocked and my tears of joy fall down again.  
"THANK YOU KAZUTO! " I yelled.

"your welcome, I'm sorry.. Because of me you lose all of your drawing tools" he said while he hug Me.

"it's okay, I already get the new one anyways" I said with my joy of tears.

* * *

 **Here is the KazuHaru ship I know it's so long the first time I write it that long it was about 2813** **word**  
 **Hope you all like it!**

 **SweetLove,**

 **Haruruu123Jackson**


End file.
